Edd's new addition
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Takes place after Double D's secret. Double D and Kita decide to expand their little family. No flames please.


"What about Emily, Emily's nice." Kita said as she and Double D sat on the swing in Kita's yard. The young girl leaned on Double D's arm.

"I agree, it is a very nice name, I think we have quite a lot of Es already though. What do you think of Gloria?" Kita thought for a moment, she looked into the sky, the sun was already descending beyond the horizon.

"Cute, but let's try something else."

"Would you consider the name Rose?" Double D stroked Kita's long blonde hair softly.

"Perhaps we should try something a little more unique." He suggested.

"Unique?"

"Yes, Nearly everyone in Peach Creek has a very common name. It might be nice to have a slightly more exotic name." Nikita smiled.

"Guess you're right. This should not be this hard D. We don't have very much time left to find the perfect name. How will we even know?" Double D placed a hand under the girl's chin making her look into his eyes.

"We'll know when we find it Kita, but perhaps we should take a break. The decision doesn't have to be made tonight, and it won't do any good to stress over it."

"You always know best D. No wonder Eddy's always going to you for advice." There was a long silence in which Double D thought back on the past year of his new life. The Eds had started with nothing except each other. They had some struggles since the competition but had over come them. The Eds that spent all their time scamming the children, being tortured by the Kankers were now gone, now they were loved, they had found their place in life.

"Do you remember what today is Kita?" Double D asked softy.

"One year since we first met, how could I forget?" She snuggled in closer to him.

"Having you here has been amazing. I never thought I could love someone so much."

"A sweet guy like you, I'd expect with a big heart like yours, It's easy."

"Kita?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that we have our first tour coming up soon-"

"I know, months without you, I'll miss you." Kita sobbed.

"Well, maybe you don't have to miss me" Double smiled holding her close.

"What do you me?"

"Well, our relationship being what it is now, the way It's only gotten stronger, I was hoping you would like to join us."

"Y-you'd really want me there?" Kita asked stunned.

"Always a tone of surprise, of course. Why wouldn't I?'

"Just that, everyone loves you. Thousands of girls will be screaming for the "Eds" If you should find-" Double D silenced her with a kiss.

"Do you remember the song we sang together, at the piano, The Rose?" Nikita nodded.

"I chose that song for a reason Love. You're my rose, it doesn't matter to me how many girls are calling our names, I'll always be yours."

"Love you D"

"I love you too Kita." A sudden thought occured to both of them.

" Cynna " The pair said in unison: they giggled.

"Cynna is a wonderful name and you don't hear it often." Kita grinned happily.

"I must say Kita, as difficult as that was, in was also intriguing.I find it fascinating that you and I were able to come up with the same name at the same moment."

"Great minds think alike D. We'd better get going though, if we want to have everything ready for her, I just can't wait!"

"Hiya guys!" Ed called From the sidewalk, Alora in his arms.

"Greeting Ed, Alora."

"Hi guys, how's it going?"

"It's going.. I can't believe you two are doing this. It's so awesome."

"I don't suppose either of you have seen Eddy or Kate?" Double D inquired.

"They're on the way, You know how Eddy feels about this stuff."

"Hey guys, pick one yet?" Eddy and Kate stood close to Ed.

"Actually Eddy, we have. Kita and I like the name Cynna." Eddy raised a eyebrow.

"Cynna, of all the names ion the world, really SockHead?" The smarter Ed crossed his arms over his chest.

"No one said you ghad to agree Eddy, the fact is that I-"

"Yeah whatever, let's just get it over with.I don't understand what all the fuss is about geez."Eddy grumbled following the group into the house.

*** a few days later**

"Are you sure you won't join us Eddy?" Double D asked as they arrived at the tall building.

"Nah, you guys go, I'm gonna stay here, ya know how I feel about it."

"Suit yourself Eddy."

"Hurry up D" Kita shouted and grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm coming Kita, please try to -" he didn't have time to finish the request before being pulled through the door Eddy couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face as he entered.

"Poor Sockhead, an' It's only the beginnin'"Eddy sat down to what felt to Eddy like hours, Ed joined him outside.

"Hey lumpy, Double D almost done?"

"Yep, he said to tell you it will be over soon and be patient because things take time."

"Great, that means We'll be here til midnight."

"Come on Eddy, It's a happy time for Double D and Kita. It was very hard for her to make Double D like the idea"

"How the heck would you know?"

"Alora said her mom was the easy part. Double D wasn't sure if he wanted to." Eddy groaned tilting his head back.

"You should go see Eddy, It's really nice in there."

"Whatever Ed." Eddy picked his head up and looked toward the door relieved to finally see Double D coming out.

"Took ya long enough Sockhead, thought I was gonna be here all day."

"Oh Eddy, It's only been fifteen minutes. You're too impatient. If you came in you would have-"

"I get what you're sayin'." Double D sighed.

"So where is it?" Eddy demanded.

"She's with Kita. You'll meeting her soon. I must warn you gentleman, any loud noises will upset her so please keep your voices down." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"She sooo cute D!" Kate squealed happily as she and Alora came out.

"I want one!" Alora said rushing over to Ed.

"Mom would kill us Lor."

"You're both welcome to spend time with Cynna, after all, she'll be living with you three. I'm sure-"

"D, we got her, she's ready to go home!" Kita emerged from the building with a wide grin on her face and in her arms a small bundle of blankets.

Soft whispers could be heard coming from it.

"What the-" Kita pulled back the cover.

"Eddy, I'd like you to meet Cynna, the new edition to the Cul-De-Sac."

"Oh brother, if that thing even-"

"Come on Eddy, she's a cute little puppy." Ed reached out and patted the tiny dog's head gently.

"Can we just go, I got better things ta do today."

"Name one." Double D challenged

"None a your business Double D."

"So in other words nothing. Don't you even want to see her cute little-"

"No." Eddy said walking off ahead of the group.

"Like it or not, Cynna is part of the family now. But that doesn't mean we love you any less, no need to be jealous." Kita teased.

"Of a dog, yeah right. Why didn't you guys just-" Kita held Cynna out to Eddy, her large brown eyes peering into his.

"Cynna, say hello to Uncle Eddy." Double D laughed as Kita continued to tease Eddy.

"Come hold her."

"You want her, you hold her."

"Eddy, she likes you"

"Stop it!" Eddy shouted as Kita held the puppy close again.

Cynna began to whimper sadly.

"Eddy you scared her. Apologize to Cynna." Double D said taking the dog from Kita and rubbing Cynna's ears.

"No way!"

"Animals have feelings too Eddy. Tell her immediately." Eddy grumbled

"I'm sorry Eddy, I couldn't understand you. Please repeat that."

"I'm sorry Cynna. Happy now?" Before a reply could be made Cynna was inches from Eddy's face. The boy narrowed his eyes at the dog.

"Don't even think-" Cynna's small pink tongue found its way to Eddy's cheek. Eddy smiled despite himself.

"Would you like to hold her?" Double D offered.

"If I gotta." His words may have shown reluctance, but as he took the puppy, recievng more kisses, his smile grew. The group continued to walk, Double D put his arm around Kita. The six of them had come to think of themselves as a family, and although Eddy had changed quite a bit, he still feared changes within their family.

"Eddy, do you want me or Kita to take her?"

"Nah, you're already holdin' Kita, I got her." Double D shook his head in slight amusement

Their new addition was going to fit in perfectly.

A/n: I just want to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, just Kita, Alora, Kate and Cynna. If you wish to review, I'd like to hear from you but please be respectful.


End file.
